A New Beginning
by That One Rabid Fangirl
Summary: The once dead victims of Voldemort and his Death Eaters have reawakened and are alive again. Severus once again has to live knowing that the girl he loves is with someone else. But as Lily finds out what Snape has done for her she finds her feelings change.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE! I am not the owner of these characters! (Even if i really wish i was!) unless I decide to make up some along the way... Please enjoy my very first story submitted to fan fiction, Hope you all enjoy it!***

**Chapter 1:**

**New Beginnings**

It was all over, the Dark Lord was dead. The fear he spread, his fury, and his wrath. Harry Potter was lowering his wand, all was quiet and then the cheers began. In moments he was surrounded by a large mass of people, all wanted to hug hold or touch the boy that had changed the wizarding world forever. There was no more fear, nothing to worry families, no innocent children killed. He was never coming back. Just as all of this sank in and the people that had helped bring down Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had finally come to realize that this was all over. A booming bass erupted in the hall; the sound was so loud that it sent shivers down their spines. All of a sudden a magnificent white light enveloped the room. And the same phoenix lament that had been sung at Dumbledore's death was now being sung, by what Harry did not know. Maybe it was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix returned at last to the once home of his master. But all that they could see was the massive light, so bright that it hurt to look at. Then all of a sudden it was all over. For a moment they stood, shocked at what had happened, confused and some where even a little scared. Just as some turned towards the Great Hall to find something to eat or to comfort those whom had lost loved ones the few people inside the Hall came running out screaming. Molly Weasly was the first out, tears streaming down her cheeks and an awed smile on her face.

"Fred is alive!" she screamed running towards Arthur Weasly and the rest of her family. The Weasly's just stood there looking shocked. Then Ginny spoke,

"Fred isn't dead? But Mom, he can't have come back to life. That's utterly impossible." Ginny said, to the nods of approval from her brothers.

"Mother, I think that you're just in a bit of shock from all that has happened. Perhaps you should lie down." Percy said trying and failing to calm his mother.

Mrs. Weasly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Follow me," she said beckoning her family to follow her. "Come on, you'll see."

Harry looked over towards the Weasly family, thinking of how nice it would be to finally be able to be with Ginny. No more worry that one of the Death Eaters would find out how truly valuable Ginny was to him. He smiled happily to himself. Ron and Hermione were happy; the wizarding world was happy and safe, now he could just live in peace.

He saw the Weasly's all following Mrs. Weasly into the Great Hall. He decided to follow and see what was going on. They had all clustered around Fred's body.

He heard Mrs. Weasly say "Oh God Fred, you are so lucky. I won't let you out of my sight ever again!" Harry heard a groan and was shocked to hear George murmuring something too low for his ears to pick up.

As soon as he reached the group Ginny looked up and smiled and rapped her arms around him "Look Harry." she said, pointing towards where Fred's dead body lay.

Or once dead body.

He was now laughing and smiling at his family all clustered around him. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him with a shocked look on his face. Fred just grinned even more at him and then said "Hey, how's it going then?" and just grinned at the eyes that had widened at his voice.

"So you're alive?" sputtered Harry. Apparently now for some reason the dead could come back to life, or Fred had just pulled a massive prank on them. Which to Harry was a lot more probable. Unless...

He unwound himself from Ginny and walked over to where Lupin's body lay. There was no one there. He looked around and saw him standing with his wife and holding Teddy. He looked better than he ever did before.

Harry walked over to Remus and stood before him. Remus looked down at Harry and saw that the boy looked tired and confused. He held his arms out so that Harry could hug him. Harry looked at him for a moment and then slowly took a couple steps and then rapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Remus, I thought you were dead and never going to see your son. I'm so sorry!" Harry choked out between stifled sobs. He didn't know what had come over him but he remembered when Lupin had stood by him and told him that he was going to be okay. Walking through the forest he came to find out that he actually did really love Lupin, being one of the men that actually cared for him he couldn't help but find himself extremely saddened by his death.

Remus was shocked and warmed by the boys reaction and a bit guilty too. He vaguely remembered being in the forest walking Harry to his own death. He remembered seeing his composure and feeling an immense pride swell inside of him. Harry had always had a light inside of him that was as bright as the sun.

Just then the great hall doors were thrown open and in came Albus Dumbledore, and strolling in behind him was a very familiar figure all clad in black, his cloak billowing about him as he walked in. Severus Snape was alive again.

Harry let go of his hold on Lupin and started towards Dumbledore and Snape, but he didn't get that far because Molly Weasly pulled him back, pointed at Snape and screamed "KILL HIM!" within moments everybody was looking at Snape and pulling out their wands.

Harry couldn't let this happen. No matter what they thought, Severus Snape was not a criminal. He got away from Molly's hold and ran forward to try to get them to back off and just listen to him. "Everybody, please stop!" Harry commanded. He was surprised to hear the indefinite power and command in his tone, but it made the angry mass of witches and wizards stop in their tracks.

"Severus Snape is a good man. He does not deserve to be portrayed as a murderer any longer." Harry's voice rang through the hall. People were looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"But Harry, he killed Dumbledore. He's also a Death Eater." said Mrs. Weasly's soothing voice. She obviously thought that Harry was not in a shape to comprehend things at the present time.

"NO! You've got it all wrong! He's not a MURDER!" Harry screamed angrily. Thinking that he had for sure had to have bursted a vein. He was so angry that they wouldn't listen to him; after all he had just saved them all from the evil wrath of The Dark Lord. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw the face of is once most hated teacher.

Severus Snape looked down at the son of his first and only love, his eyes sparked with a fury that he had never seen before. He was mad. Severus smiled, for he had never known Harry, and had never liked him. His old prejudice stopping him from seeing the true boy that he was, he truly was like Lily. Not only in his eyes, but in his personality and his spirit.

"It's alright Harry; they choose not to believe and to be completely honest I don't care. I've been hated for so long that it doesn't really bother me now." He said, looking into the beautiful evergreen eyes of the boy.

At that moment there were many screams and the two looked around. Eventually Harry's eyes and Severus's eyes focused on the pair that had entered the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Changes**

The mystery people entered then and all those in the hall begain to laugh and rejoice at the new comers.

Severus' hands suddenly gripped Harry's back as a beautiful woman with long auburn hair entered the hall, hand in hand with a man with jet black hair and glasses. The man was talking to a ruggedly handsome man with untidy hair.

Harry then turned and saw his long lost and dead parents. He remembered the pensive and Snape's love for his mother. He looked up at Severus and saw that his face reflected his lifelong longing for Lily. His face was tense and there was sadness mingling in with love in his eyes.

Severus let go of Harry and walked away hurredly hiding his face from the probing eyes of Dumbledore and Harry. Harry looked over to where his mother was standing and laughing at something that Sirius said. Harry couldn't help but understand Severus' feelings towards James. After all he had felt the same feeling towards Dean when he had been going out with Ginny.

Harry walked over to where his mother and father now stood and asked very quietly to speak to his mother alone. Lily looked down at her son and saw that something was bothering him, and agreed to go outside.

" Mom, I think that you need to forgive Severus for calling you a mudblood." Harry said looking up into the eyes so like his own, that now were looking at him in shock.

" Forgive him? Harry, I can't. He hurt me so badly, I honestly don't think I ever can." Lily said, looking at Harry's face and seeing the anguish in his eyes.

Harry lookied down and said " But mom, you've got to." he wasn't sure if showing her the memories in the pensive would help, but he had to help Severus. After all he had done so much for him and he just couldn't let him down.

Lily looked down at her son and saw the determination in his eyes. " Alright, if you have some way to prove to me that he deserves my forgiveness, then show it."

Harry took his mother's hand and led her to Dumbledore's office. " Now after you see this you will have to forgive him, when I saw, I did." Harry said, looking into the pensive. He looked to his mother and nodded, she looked at him a moment and then bent and dissapered into the pensive. Harry sighed, here he was going to have to see the sad and embarassing memories of Severus Snape all over again. He then bent and sank into the pensive after his mother.

Instead of watching the memories all over again, Harry decided to watch his mothers face. Her eyes widened at times and by the time that she saw how much she really ment to Snape, she was in tears.

They were lifted out of the pensive and she shook her head, " Harry, I just don't know. I don't think I can forgive him still."

" Why Lily? Am I not good enough for your forgiveness?" said a voice from the corner. Lily sighed and turned towards the figure in all black. She kind of did a double take, he was washed and clean, he actually looked quite handsome.

" Severus, I just don't know." Lily said once she seemed to have regained herself. He looked at her and the love and sadness filled his eyes once again, " Lily, please. All I want is your forgiveness, your friendship. Please, don't make me suffer any longer." Severus said, his eyes and voice pleading.

Lily looked at him and sighed, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure she could forgive him just yet. " Severus," his eyes lit up at her voice speaking his name. " I'm just not sure if I can forgive you. I-I just don't know." she said looking into his eyes. His eyes shone with unshed tears. He walked over to where Lily stood, looked into her eyes and said, " Lily, please. I can't handle it any more." Lily looked up at his face and said, " Severus, I thought you were strong? Strong enough to handle this, it's what you wanted."

Snape looked at her with an odd look in his eye, " What I wanted? No, not what I wanted at all Lily. What I wanted was...." He looked away.

" Well, what did you want?" Lily said scruntinizing at his face, he was looking away from her.

" What I wanted was-" Severus began, but before he could finish James Potter came in. James' face showed his shock, mingled with anger.

" What the hell do you think your trying to do? Feeling up my wife?" He said, for Severus was holding Lily around the waist.

Harry sighed, here it goes again. The old predijuce was back, the hatred between the Gryffendors and Slytherens will never end...

-- OKAY, WELL THATS CHAPTER 2, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!!!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE READ AND REVEIWED CHAPTER 1!!!


	3. Chapter 3

*okie dokie.... so sorry it took so long to put out..... geeze, you all must hate me..... (cringes and hides) okay enjoy....*

**Chapter 3:**

** Differences**

Harry stood looking between his father and Severus, he could see the pain and frusration on his face as he tried to get his temper under control. " Dad, please stop yelling at him. He's not the bad guy. Well, not now. " Harry said looking up at his father whom at that very moment looked as shocked as Severus. Severus looked down at the boy who he had spent his life protecting and gave up his life for. He was shocked, how could this boy standing in fron of him even give a damn about him. He looked curiously down his crooked nose at the boy that looked so uch like his love rival James Potter. Harry just looked up at Severus and smiled, he could sense the mans shock. After all he had just protected him and tried to help him, twice.

" Dad, Mom, Severus has been treated like the bad guy for most of his life, he doesn't deserve this. He's not evil and he doesn't want people to die or get hurt. " Harry looked down at his feet, it was a lost cause with his father but he still had hope that he could salvage what little remains of Snape and Lily's friendship. Whatever he could do to see the sallow man smile, he would do. But at this very second he was to exaughsted and hungry to even think straight. The walls tilted to an odd angle and his eyes fluttered shut. Hary was caught in a pair of lean and comfortably strong arms.

After a while he came around, he slowly lifted his eyelids and saw long black hair and a stressed looking jaw line. The face then turned down to look at him and he saw a pair of warm black eyes looking down at him. " Harry, are you alright?". Severus' face was pale and there were worry lines in it.

Harry looked down to see his body wraped in a blanket and his head on Severus' lap with his feet propped up on his mother's lap. His father was hovering around in the background uncertainly clearly not knowing what to do. " Severus? What happend?". He said looking straight into the obsydian eyes. Severus sighed, the poor boy had over exerted himself and had eventually ended up passing out. If it wasn't for Severus' quick reflexes, Harry would have hit his head on the corner of Professor Dumbledore's desk. He had managed to catch the boy without falling on them both.

" Well, you passed out and were lucky that I was here. You could have hit your head on the desk, but I caught you. Luckily." Severus said, quietly. Looking down into Harry's eyes, seeing the shock spark at those words.

" You c-caught me?" Harry asked, looking up at him. Severus' eyes shone with worry and sadness, now.

" You didn't think I would have? I haven't risked my neck just so you can go kill yourself by falling and hitting your head on a desk. Otherwise, I just would have let The Dark Lord kill you back in your first year. If I truly did feel that way." Severus said in a slightly annoyed tone, but none the less Harry could hear the sadness that Severus now thought that he would want him to die. Again.

Harry looked up at Severus and said " Don't you know me better by now?" Harry gave him a grin, then proceded " I'm just shocked that you would actually save my idiotic neck in front of me....." Harry said wryly.

Severus started and looked down at Harry. " What?" he thought about it for a moment and then sighed a small 'O' forming on his lips. " Harry, I could never let you get hurt. Don't you know that by now?" He said, flashing a rare smile down at Harry before he could stop himself. Lily saw that smile and remembered how Severus would do that all the time back when they were in school. Severus grinned back down at Harry, and ruffled his unruly hair affectionatly. Severus was feeling alot closer to the boy in his lap, despite the fact that he looked so much like James. All Severus could see was Lily's green eyes, and know that Harry truly was nothing like James, but always had been like his loving and wonderful mother.

Lily coughed, to break up the moment, she loved to see Severus and Harry smiling at each other like that but James was looking mutinous, and Lily was afraid that he'd take a leap at Severus and try to kill him for being so close to Harry.

Severus looked up at Lily and saw the happiness and love shining in her evergreen eyes that he just loved so much..... then he heard it, an angry and very low growl, coming from the man glaring daggers at him now. Severus sighed, he hated to break up the wonderful moment he was having with Harry, and Lily. But he didn't feel like having to fight with James, even though he knew he would win..... He shifted and lifted Harry up off him gently, "Harry, as I think I am no longer welcome here," he gave a very pointed glance at James, "I think I should go." He gace Harry a small, but very rare smile. He then ruffled his hair affectionately like he had before, and then departed the room. Walking down the halls Severus Snape had a new spring in his step, he knew that now he wouldn't be alone any longer.

He then heard footsteps behind him, he turned and looked curiously over his shoulder, they sounded very familiar. Light and quick breathing reached his ears then and he definitely knew who that was. He turned fully and looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, Lily was within his reach now..... He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. "Severus, I just wanted to say...... I forgive you." she looked utterly bewildered at her own words but none the less sincere. Severus smiled in earnest then and stepped slowly towards her, he raised his eyebrows, as in asking her permission. She smiled at him in turn and nodded, Severus then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, inhaling the sweet, sweet sent that was her very own.... He then released her and pulled away, even though he resented the fact that she wasn't his..... yet. But soon Severus, soon.... he told himself.

"Go be with Harry, Lily." He said, pushing her away, even as his body screamed at him otherwise..... Lily looked up into his face, and smiled in earnest now. "Well, goodnight Severus, see you tomorrow...." Then she was walking away and Severus was looking after her with a wistfulness that shone like a beacon for the girl he loved oh so much....

"Goodnight Lily, my sweet lily flower and most truest love...." Severus said quietly, to the beautiful retreating figure. And then he was walking down the hall, humming softly to himself all the way....


	4. Chapter 4

***okay, i know that this chapter is long overdue... and i hope you all like it, this chapter is a little more about Harry and Severus, rather than Severus and Lily. this is essential to the plot, so if it is a little fluffy, i'm sorry, but i thought it was cute!!! please enjoy this chapter!!!***

**Chapter 4:**

**New**

The next day Severus awoke to find himself back in the dungeons. He sighed happily, he was back where he belonged, Hogwarts. He got up and dressed, instead of his normal black attire, he choose a dark green shrit, and a pair of black slacks. He walked down to the Great Hall and decided that he would eat something. His stomach rumbled in agreement. As Severus tuned the corner to enter the Hall, the Hall went quiet. Well this wasn't the first time that people had talked bad about him, but he wished they could be more subtle about it.... He sighed and then placed his customary scowl on his face.

Harry sighed, he had been listening to Sirius fill in his father on how horrible a man Snape was. But all of a sudden the Great Hall went quiet. Harry turned to see who had entered, but before he could so much as look towards the doors, his father was standing and pulling Harry along with him as he stalked out of the Hall. Harry saw Severus standing in the door way, with his famous scowl on his face. He knew what had been happening.

His former hunger now forgotten, he decided that he no longer was hungry. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Hall. He was just about to dissapear down the staircase to the dungeons, when he heard a soft voice calling him.

Harry was trying to get away from his father. He knew how it felt when you walked into a room and it was instantly quiet. Harry struggled, and eventually got out of his fathers grasp. He ran towards Severus and wrapped his arms around him.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. For everything." Harry released Snape slightly, and looked up into his face. Severus looked back down at the boy, now hanging onto him like a small frightened child. Harry really was like a small child, he seemed to be rather like one in fact, Severus now knew why. Harry had, for all his life, been alone in a sense. No mother or father to look after him, he was now clinging to the only person that was stable in his life now. Severus sighed, " Harry, it's alright. It's alright I said!". The boy was clinging to him, tighter. He sighed and pried himself away from the boy. He looked back at James, still standing there. He was glaring spitefully at Severus, Severus just shook his head and took Harry down to the dungeons. He and Harry walked slowly, not speaking. Once down in his private quarters, Severus sat down in the black wingbacked armchair by the fire and started tending to it, waiting for Harry to speak. Harry sat on the sofa staring at the fire while it burned. He finally got up off of the sofa and sat in the foot rest in front of Severus. Severus looked down at the boy who looked worried and sad.

Snape was looking down at Harry when Harry looked up, Harry could see the worry and concern in Severus' eyes. The man wasn't the same as he had once been to Harry, he was caring and ready to be there for him if he needed him. In the past days Harry had come to find who the real Severus Snape was. He came to find that the man actually had a heart, and real emotions, not the mask that he so often hid behind.

Harry got up slowly and went over to Severus. Severus looked up at him and opened his arms wide, so that Harry could hug him if he needed to. Harry suprised him by sitting on his lap and putting his face into Severus' shoulder. Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him tight to him. Harry sighed contently and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like ages, Severus spoke. "Harry, do you want to tell me about what happened?" Harry gave it some thought and replyed, "Sev, I just don't like it when he says those things about you like your a bad person or something, all just because you made a mistake years ago. And mom forgave you, so I think he should take a leaf out of her book and at least be nice to you." Harry said, thinking how odd it was that he was now standing up for the man he once hated.

Severus laughed, the sheer thought of James 'being nice' to him was hilarious. Harry pulled away slightly to give Severus a slight glare. Severus looked down at Harry and saw that he was angry at him, although he was glareing, it wasn't anything like the glares he could give. In that moment Harry reminded Severus so much of Lily that all he could do was pull him close and hug him tightly.

"Harry, you know I didn't mean to upset you. It's just the thought of James 'being nice' as you say, that I think will never happen. I'm so sorry for what you have to go through, I wish that you just didn't like me like your father, then it would be so much easier." Severus said looking down at the boy in his arms who, when curled into him like this looked so small and young for his age.

Harry thought about what Severus had said and perhaps when he once hated the man he would have agreed but now however, Snape was no longer the old mean greasy git that he had once been. Now Severus was more like father than even his father was, now that James was alive Harry thought that he would have a dad like Ron's, but that however was just a silly dream...

"Severus, you know I can't hate you, not now anyways, your more like a father to me than my own dad. And I don't care that James hates you, I don't, I know that this will sound so weird, and i've never said this to anyone, but I love you like a father and my only hope is that you love me too...."

Severus listened to Harry's speech, and all he could do was sit and listen, he was shocked speechless. Severus was quiet for a long time thinking of what he was going to say. After a long moment, Severus felt Harry shift and look up at him. Harry looked into Severus' eyes and saw something shining in then, something that Harry had never seen before. Love. Severus smiled down at Harry and said the words that Harry had been hopeing for, "I love you too, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, i know that it's been a while, but I've been having a lot of writers block lately, and your reviews would be very much a appreciated, i haven't gotten very many for this story, and it's made me a little sad, i want to know whether or not i should finish this story quickly, or make it long... I'd like to hear your thoughts. :) I also recieved a review asking what Lily was doing during all that happened in the last chapter, so in this chapter, i plan to answer that question... :) now, onto this chapter...**_

**Chapter 3: Silently Watching**

As the two by the fire slowly became more and more acquainted with each other, a figure with waist length red hair stood in the dark of the door jam. She stood silently watching the scene unfold right before her very eyes.

Her son, her Harry, was becoming fond of her ex- best friend. She had seen what had happened between him and James. Sirius had been telling James on all the awful things Severus had done. James had been very angry, and when he had seen Severus he knew he would not be able to hold in his anger any longer. So he had tried to take Harry out for a game of quidditch.

She had seen the way Harry had pulled away from James and ran to comfort Severus. Lily had thought it was her time to intervene, and stop James from attacking Severus. She had calmed James down and told Sirius to take him outside and get his mind off of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Severus retreating to what she presumed his quarters.

When James and Sirius had come back in from their game of quidditch, James was furious when he found Lily alone and Harry still with Severus. He threatened to go down to Snapes quarters, and kill him. Lily told him that she would go down and retrieve Harry, and then they could all have a polite disussion about Severus. James consented and Lily went to retrieve Harry.

But what she found when she arrived was nothing she had ever expected. Harry was on Severus' lap and Severus was holding him like a little child that was scared of the dark.

As Lily tuned to head back up to the Great Hall, she felt eyes on her back, but when she turned no one was looking her way. She shook her head, and then left to try to break it nicely to James that Harry had choosen Severus over him.

She made her way down to the Great Hall, and tried to think of a way to tell James... He would freak.

As she turned the corner she thought of how much Severus must love Harry. The way she had seen him holding Harry, and the way he had protected him through out his life was enough to tell anyone that he cared deeply for the boy.

She entered the the GreatHall and saw James sitting talkingto Remus and Sirius. She made her way over to where James sat, and tried to tell him so that he wouldn't start planningSeverus' death.

"Uhm... James? Well you see, Harry isn't really in the mood to talk to you. He's still a bit upset by what you said about Severus." Lily said quietly.

"Upset? Why would he be upset? Snivellus is just a greasy git, and he doesn't matter! Why would he be upset for?" James said trying to understand what Lily was telling him.

"I think he cares for Severus." Said a quiet voice. Everyone looked at Remus who shrugged.

James was pissed. "He cares for Severus? What about me? I'm his father, not Snivellus!" James screamed.

James got up and began stomping out of the Great Hall towards Snape's quarters. "Are you three coming?" He asked Lily, Remus and Sirius.

The four made their way down to Severus Snape'squarters, James- seething in rage. Sirius- basking in what will be his triumph over Snape. Remus- comingalong, just to make sure they didn't do something foolish. Lily- worrying that Severus was going to get hurt, and what would happen to Harry then?

Harry and Severus were sitting in a very comfortable silence. It was the first time in his life that Harry had ever been held like this. Well, more like the first time he could remember being held like that.

All of a sudden, there was a BANG and the door came blowing in. In the shadow, Severus, nor Harry could see who it was. Severus pulled his wand, and aimed it at the intruders. "Who are you, and what do you think your doing in my quarters?" Severus said in a dangerously low voice. He pulled Harry closer, no way was he going to let him get hurt.

"I am here to get my son, now I advise you to put your wand away _Snivellus_." James said in a dark voice.

"Oh? So now you care? Now you want me?" Said Harry in an angry voice.

"Harry, don't speak to your father like that." Severus reprimanded.

"Oh? Then why is it you can _hate_ him, but I can't be _angry _with him?" Harrysaid giving Snape a swift glare.

"Why are your angry with me? What did I do? I think it's Snivellus you should be angry at, not me." James said with an air of superiority lacing his voice.

Harry gave him a cold look. "Him? After all he's gone through to keep me safe and alive, I should be angry at him? Yes I know he was a git to me for the past 7 years here at school, but he still protected me and everyone else. I don't think you have done that, well, not much of anything really..." Harry said giving him a look as if to say 'don't even think about saying that you have'.

James looked outraged. "What! I have done everything for you, I gave my life to keep you safe! Your so ungrateful! How could you even say a thing like that!" James exploded, walking towards Harry with raised and fisted hands.

Severus felt Harry stiffen in his arms. Harry's eyes locked on James' hands. "Potter, I think you need to _calm_ down."Severus said in a soothing voice, but with a hint of a looming threat.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Snivellus! I don't need to listen to anymore of this- this ungratefulness!" James said walking swiftly towards Harry and grabbing his upper arm, trying to drag him away from Snape.

Severus felt Harry cringe, and saw him look up at Severus, a plea in his eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry protectively and whispered a shield charm into Harry's unruly hair. Wandlessly a shield was pushing James back, and protecting Severus and Harry.

Lily watched the scene and her heart felt warm and full of happiness. Looking now at Severus and Harry so absolutely comfortable together made her want to hug them and kiss them both. She took James' arm, with the help of Sirius, and Remus and told them to take him back to the Great Hall, or out on the grounds for a game of Quidditch.

As they dragged James away, Lily felt somthing lift off of her. She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and walked up to Severus and Harry in their shield.

The shield immediately expanded to allow Lily in, and she smiled gratefully at Severus. Little did she know, but just that small smile alone made Severus fill with joy.

She sat down on the foot rest and looked at Severus and Harry. "Severus, Harry, I know you are both quite attached now that your free and unfettered from your lives. But you need to understand, James and I did everything to protect you Harry, and you can't just say we didn't." Lily said solemnly, loooking at both of them seated together.

Harry was astonished that his mother had taken his insult to James to mean that he thought she hadn't done anything! "Mum, I never meant you! You did everything to protect me, and for that I am alive today! I just told him what _he_ did." Harry said vehmently to his mother.

Severus looked down at the boy in his arms. He was so much like his mother that sometimes now a days, Severus sometimes forgot that Harry was James Potter's son.

Harry sat and told Lily why he was so mad at James, and his feelings of abandonment that he'd been having since their return. He told Lily that even though James was now alive he never even spent time with Harry anymore. At this point Lily had tears in her eyes, and Harry patted his mum's hand and told her she was not to blame. He then went on to say that Severus now was more of a father to him than even James ever had been since his return.

Severus, although he had already heard that Harry thought of him as a father figure more than James from Harry himself, he still was shocked by Harry's statement. Severus gazed down at the boy in his arms, now chatting with his mother, and Severus could feel a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt in a longtime.

Lily was smiling by the end of Harry's little story, and found that her forgiveness for Severus went even farther than she had once thought. She now wanted to ge to know the man better, she wanted to be his best friend again. Little did she know that Severus wanted that too, maybe even more than she did.

Severus looked at the clock on the mantle and decided that it was nearly time for lunch. Harry made a groan of protest, and Lily smiled. She never thought she'd ever want to _not_ be around James, but what with his behavior, she really didn't feel like having to deal with him right this second.

Severus sighed as Harry got off of his lap, he looked up at the boy, still small for a 17 year old. Severus would need to see if he could remedy that.

"Come on, lets go to the Great Hall." He said gesturing to to door, and ushering them all out.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Severus could feel a pair of beautiful green eyes on him. He looked to his right, and saw Lily smiling up at him. Her smile was so beautiful, he nearly lost his breath. He wondered why she looked so happy.

Lily was smiling up at Severus and thinking about the look on his face, tinged with a slight pink blush, he had looked sad, and lonely. Lily vowed she would make that look forever leave his face. Little did she know, but the only thing that would make that look on Severus' face dissapear would be if she was his.

Severus sighed as they walked down to the Great Hall. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter was like extra long as a sorry to my readers, for me taking so long. Life has not been being very nice to me. Well anyways, how did you like it? what do you think about it so far? **_

_**As always please read and reveiw, i really appreciate your feedback, and comments. i would like to maybe see 10 reveiws for this chapter, if it's not so much to ask for? i haven't gotten many reveiws, and it kind of makes me sad, that not many people are reveiwing my story. :( please reveiw! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Rush**

As the trio stepped inside the Great Hall all eyes turned towards them. At the Gryffindor table, sat James, Sirius, and Remus. James still looked murderous, and Sirius just looked apathetic about everything. Remus sat, tense between his Friends, ready to protect Harry from them if needed.

Lily sighed, and looked over to Severus, his jaw was set, and he looked ready to jump in front of Harry should he have to. She shook her head, and looked at the Slytherin table, interestingly enough the Weasly's were seated there talking amongst themselves.

She smiled softly, and took Severus' hand leading him over to where the Weasly's sat. Little did she know, but that small touch made Severus quiver inside. He looked down at their hands intertwined and didn't want to let go. It felt so right, so perfect. He felt a small half smile slip onto his face and happily followed Lily over to the very talkative Weasly's.

Harry looked over at Severus, and his mother, and saw their hands clasped together. The look on Severus' face reminded him of the overwhelming love Severus felt for Lily. He smiled, and took a seat next to Ginny, taking her hand in his and kissing her cheek softly. She smiled at him, and then turned back to Fred and resumed the conversation on what the D.A. did right, and what they did wrong.

Severus sat next to Lily, very aware of her hand still holding his. He secretly hoped she never realised that she hadn't let go yet. Lily, however did realise that she hadn't let go of Severus' hand and right at that moment really didn't mind not letting it go. She sat, and began talking to Molly, chatting about the things she missed.

They were all peacefully chatting, and getting along, surprising Severus since he never thought that it would happen. Of course this feeling of peace didn't last long.

James was stalking by when he looked down and saw Lily and Snivillius' hands intertwined, seeing this, he flew into another rage, and grabbed the back of Severus' robes, pulling him on the floor and begining to punch every spot that he could reach.

Lily leaped up when she felt Severus' hand ripped from hers, and screamed at James to stop. "You Bloody fool! Stop! Please just stop hurting him!" She cried.

Harry stood in shock of what was happening before him, and pulled out his wand. "Stupefy." He said in a calm voice, betraying none of his anger. He watched as James stopped moving, and rolled off of Severus.

Lily felt tears in her eyes as she knelt down next to Severus. She took in his bloodied appearance, and the large purple bruises now forming on one of his eyes, and his jaw. "Severus, please say something?" She whispered softly into his ear.

Severus felt as if his face, and torso were being run over a million times by a bulldozer. But when he heard the soft angelic voice of his Lily, he began to catalogue the damage. His jaw was definitely broken, and he had a busted lip. He knew the rest was just bruises and cuts. He sighed, and felt a pain in his chest. 'Damn it! The bastard broke a rib!' he thought in annoyance.

Harry looked up at the staff table, and called Madame Promfrey over to where Severus lay. She pulled out her wand, and began checking him over. She sighed, and said "Severus, has three broken ribs, a broken jaw, a busted lip, and many cuts and bruises." She told the surrounding group. She then waved her wand and a stretcher appeared out of thin air. She magically set him on it and began walking out of the hall. Lily stood shakily and took Harry's hand and followed her out.

Lily thought for a moment and then asked the Mediwitch "Poppy, do you think I could treat him down in his quarters?" She asked softly, her voice quivering a bit. Harry looked up at his mother in surprise, not knowing she had the training to heal this much damage.

Madame Pomfrey turned to look at Lily. She could see the immense worry, and a tinge of sadness in the bright evergreen eyes of the woman before her. She nodded once and said "Yes you may Lily, if I recall correctly, your medical training was quite extensive so I believe you could treat him just as good as I." She said to the young woman. "If you need anything, floo me. I believe Severus has many of the potions you will need in his store room." She said, watching as Lily transferred the stretcher to herself. Lily nodded, and began to make her way down to Severus' quarters. She looked down at her son and smiled gently. "I believe you have some questions?"

Harry looked up at his mother, and nodded. They made their way down to Severus' Quarters and Lily set Severus up in his bedroom. She disappeared for a moment, into his large Potions Store Room, and returned with a few potions. She waved her wand, vanishing the blood, and then set to work, magically sewing the cuts together and dabbing a bruise cream on his cheek, and eye. She sighed, and carefully removed his shirt, careful not to aggravate the broken ribs that lay beneath his pale and scarred chest. She gently probed his chest, and found exactly where she would need to mend. She looked over at Harry, and smiled gently at him, "Don't worry Sweet, Sev will be just fine when I'm done with him. Although, you father on the other hand..." She trailed off, a spark in her beautiful green eyes.

Harry just nodded mutely, and continued to watch his mother heal Severus. "Mum, I didn't know you were a trained mediwitch?" He asked, handing her a bright yellow concoction.

Lily took the potion, and tipped Severus' head back, helping him to drink it in his half passed out state. Once the vial was empty, she set it down on the nightstand. She then turned to Harry, and said, "yes, I began training in my Seventh year. I was Madame Pomfrey's apprentice. Once I graduated, I went to St. Mungo's and began their Mediwitch Training Classes. I became a fully acquired Mediwitch when I was about 21." She said softly, waving her wand over Severus, and checking his vitals once more, making sure that the potion was working properly, and was healing his broken ribs. She needed to know when to do the binding enchantment at the right time.

Harry watched in surprise, as lights began flashing in Severus' chest. He didn't know what it ment, but apparantly Lily did. He watched as her lips began to move in an old, long forgotten language, and tried to hear, but there was no sound.

Lily waved her wand once more, and smiled as the lights told her that the rib was now bound, and was ready to be cast. She pulled a large cream wrap out of a black bag, and then set about wrapping it tightly, around Severus' chest. She made sure it was tight, but not too tight. She felt him flinch, a little, and looked down at his face, he had seen so much hurt, and it pained her to see that he was hurting again.

Lily cleaned up her supplies, and led Harry out of the room. "He needs rest, and that is what we shall give him. Why don't you go and spend some time with Ginny?" She asked her son, brushing back his hair fondly.

Harry smiled at the touch and nodded his answer. He hugged his mother briefly, and then left Severus' quarters to go find Ginny.

Lily watched him leave, and then settled herself by the fire in a comfortable chair, and picked up one of Severus' many potions journals that were stacked beside it. She decided to wait for Severus to wake, and then give him the rest of the potions he needed.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to ask any questions you may have. Oh and pretty please could you drop me a review? :) ~Rose **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Conversations**

As Lily sat by the fire, and read through Severus' Potions Journals, she began to think about how much she had wanted to rip James to pieces for hurting her Severus. She dropped the book in her lap, 'Her Severus'? Since when had he become hers? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and sighed. She heard a groaning coming from Severus' room and knew that he was awake.

As Lily neared the door, she heard the shuffling that told her Severus was no longer in his bed. She sighed, and opened the door and stood leaning against the doorway. "Severus?" She asked in her soft angelic voice.

Severus, who was trying to make his way to his wardrobe for a night robe looked over his shoulder at the beautiful woman standing in the light of the doorway. He blinked a couple of times, and thought 'Is she an Angel?' Perhaps, but as of right this second she was mortal, and looked just a little amused. She had the most beautiful half smile gracing her wonderful lips. Her fiery red hair bright in the light streaming from behind her, making it a fiery halo around her face, and body. He struggled to catch his breath, since it had been knocked out of him twice now, once by Potter, and now by his beautiful red haired angel. He stumbled a bit, and clutched at his chest, the deep breath he had just tried to take had moved one of his broken ribs.

Lily watched as he stared at her, a look of awe, longing, and love shone clearly in his eyes. She knew he had loved her, since she died, his thoughts hadn't been hidden from her. Perhaps that was why James was so angry at him. She saw him stumble and immediately stepped forward to help him regain his balance. She grabbed his shoulder, to keep him steady, and looked into his eyes. "Severus? Are you okay? What hurts?" She asked, gently probing his chest, to see if the rib she set, needed to be cast again.

Severus looked down into the eyes of the woman he loved, and couldn't breath. His breath whooshed out of him at her gentle touch. Eyes closing, he breathed in her luscious scent and said, "I just took too big a breath is all. You needn't worry Lily." He said softly, but with a tinge of indignance.

Lily chuckled and then looked back up, she put her hands on his face and said, "You are my patient, and I'll do as I please. Now, let me help you sit back down." She said with a scowl, but her eyes betrayed her, they were dancing with mirth, and she knew he would never let her take care of him. He was too solitary.

Severus couldn't think the moment her hands touched his face. He heard her say 'My patient' and 'help' and he sighed, he couldn't say no to her. Not now, not ever. He looked down into her sparkling eyes and said softly, "As you wish."

Those words arose Lily, for she had been staring into Severus' eyes, drowning in the warmth with which his stare alone made her feel. She had never heard him assent to anything anyone said before, and smiled softly at him. "Thank you Sev." She said softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She then helped him back over, and onto his bed. She stood next to it and said, "Now what were you up for?"

Severus' mind nearly exploded when she kissed his cheek. He wondered what it would be like if she kissed his lips. He allowed her to settle him back in his huge bed, and said, "I was trying to get my night robe from my wardrobe when you stopped me." He told her with a mock scowl.

Lily laughed, "And what would you need that for? You won't be going anywhere." She replied, smirking. She then set about checking his vitals, and such, making sure that his rib was still okay, and then proceeding to unstopper the two vials of potions that he would be needing.

Severus sighed, "Why do you insist on torturing me?" he whispered softly, uncertain if she had heard or not. He gingerly took the potions, and drank them down. He may be a potions master, but he never had, nor would like the taste of potions.

Lily heard his whisper, and sighed she knew what he meant by that, he had loved her for so long, he hadn't stopped loving her, and now she was here, before him, caring for him, and watching over him. She watched him drink his potions, and then took the vials away. Once she returned, she saw his eyes watching her.

Severus sighed, and looked down when her eyes met his. He couldn't see why she was here, helping him like this. It wasn't like she liked him. "Lily, you may go. I'll be fine here. I've had to patch up worse than this." He said, his voice controlled, tight. He didn't want her to be here against her will. He never wanted that.

Lily shook her head, and then walked over to the side of his bed. "No, I want to stay, I want to help you, and I don't want to leave." She said softly. He was always like this. He never wanted anybody to do anything that they didn't need to do. And taking care of him was one of those things. She sat on the edge, and sighed looking at his drawn expression.

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Lily wanted to stay with him. She wanted to take care of him, but he wasn't good enough. He didn't deserve her care. He sighed, and then looked up at her. "Lily, I don't deserve this. I don't need to be taken care of, and you don't need to waste your time here with me. I've done so many things, I don't deserve to be alive right now, and you being here is even more than what I'll ever deserve." He told her quietly. He pulled the covers over himself, and shut is eyes tiredly.

Lily listened to him, and shook her head. He was so idiotic. He had three broken ribs, a broken jaw, and many cuts and bruises and he didn't need a bit of help? She watched as he covered himself up, and then shut his eyes, trying to end the conversation. She didn't know what got into her, when she situated herself right next to him, under the blankets. She leaned lightly against him, and said, "I'm not leaving Severus. So stop trying to push me away."

Severus' heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the simple action. But none the less, he knew not to argue with Lily when she had made up her mind. He sighed in defeat, and opened his eyes, looking down at the beautiful woman beside him. How he longed to be able to wake up next to her every morning...

Severus closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. Soon he was dreaming about Lily, and the life he wished he had with her. Little did he know, but the woman resting beside him was dreaming of nearly the same things.

**A/N: And here's another chapter... Wow... I didn't think I'd finish it so soon... But I guess the writing muse has struck, and I'm typing faster than ever before! Anyways, what'd you think? How was it? Please drop me a review? I love to hear your encouraging words. Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
